It generally is difficult for do-it-yourself wood workers to cut tenons and matching mortises accurately and rapidly. As a result of this problem various jigs and tool attachments for conventional routers have been suggested. A disadvantage of all of these devices is that they generally are complicated, difficult to handle and, inevitably, are expensive.
An object of the invention therefore is to suggest a tenon and mortise jig which is of simple construction, easy to handle and which should not be costly to manufacture as compared to the known devices.